Our love comes first
by nadialuv
Summary: This is my first fanfiction so please read, there is alittle summary inside so read.... xoxo
1. Chapter 1

_Hey guys this is my first fan fiction so be nice please and I hope you like it as much as I enjoyed writing it._

_So in my story Rose and Dimitri are together and Lisa knows about it and Alberta does too, but they are the only one that knows …. Oh and the attack at the academy happened but Dimitri was not taken. _

_And of course I own nothing here except my idea._

_LOL… enjoy._

I was walking around the academy grounds, again thinking about my life you think am kidding well… think again, my life has changed a lot since last week the night of the attack the night that me and Rose took our relationship to the next level . My sweet, sweet Rose's such a delicate person at same time strong and fierce that it makes my heart sing just thinking about he-

"Guardian Belikov"? I looked up to see a very concerned Alberta looking up at me.

"Yes… is something wrong? You look concerned …" I said looking around to see if everything was okay.

"Yeah, am just concerned about you, you have been there staring at the sky for a while now."

"Huh I guess I space out a bit" I said trying to keep a straight face or as Rose call it my_ Guardian mask_.

Alberta gave me a knowing smile that shows that she knows why I 'spaced out'.

"Thinking about Rose?" I smiled and chuckled a bit, and she did not need more clue than that.

"You know what… I'll take your shift and go …hmm, cheek if the girls is in there dorms" she said looking around trying to be slick.

"Guardian Petrov, you don't have to its okay my shift will be over in less than two hours" just because she knows about me and Rose, does not mean I can take advantages of it.

"Belikov you wont do any good here with you 'spacing out' , now go before I change my mind" she said smiling .

"Thanks Guardian Petrov I'll take your morning shift tomorrow" and just like that am gone living a huge grin on Alberta's face. Now am of to find my love.

"Rose why don't you come to my room and will have a sleepover" Lissa asked for the hundredth time " I mean its not like 'you know who' is going to be with you again tonight" she said rasing an eyebrow at the smile that is criping onto my face.

"Rose we have not had one girl day out senc-" she stoped as she notice am not paying the least bit of attetion to wht she is saying , becuse i was looking over her shoulder where my sexy Russian is coming in with a smile on his face.

"Hey Guardian Belikov do you mind if i steal Rose for tonight?" said Lissa , smiling sweetly at Dimitri as he makes his way towards us.

" Well hmm... i was hoping i could steal her from you, because i have a few bisnesse to take care of... " he trails of seeing that is not what Lissa wanted to hear at all.

Lissa stumps her foot like a 5 years old child and storms out the door towards her dorm room calling a bearlly audibull 'goodnigh' as she makes her way out . Dimitri chuckels and takes my hand as he leads the way towards my room. As we get inside I shut the door behind me and turn to face my love, at same time trailing my hands up his musclular chest.

" So Comrade what is that buisniss we need to take care of?" i ask kissing his neck, as he holds me tight against him.

" well i was thinking on doing some history studing if you don't mind" he says kissing from my nose, forhead until he reaches my mouth. I pulled way asking " what kind of history" attemping to raising my eyebrows like he does but failing miseerably .

" Lets just say is way more interesting that text book" he says lifting me up so i don't stand on my tip toe as i wrap my legs around his waistand kissing him deeply. I just hope tonight we will be able to re-live the night at the cabin, because his is been saying 'we need to keep our distance because guardian Alto is on to us .

so you like, hate =p

leave your comments and review pleaaaase....!

so exited to read them.

xoxo, Nadia


	2. Chapter 2

So here is chapter 2

And we will see how things play out to be

Disclaimer: I own no thing because the fabulous Richelle Mead does!

Oh and thanks so much to you all that read my story specially Honey Bee 323

And I never thought I would get so much reviews for my story , and thanks and keep it comming please !

Rose's point of view

He runs his fingers trough my long black hair as I run the tip of my tongue on his bottom lips asking for entrance that he grants me it me no time I let my arms fall from his neck and slowly bringing his shirt up, without breaking the kiss I chuck it of and throwing it on the floor. By the time am done whit his, he has got mine off too and lunched across the room landing on my computer desk with a low thump.

"You know you will be picking that up later, don't you?" I ask seductively as he begins to lower me onto my bed, and proceeding to get rid of my sweats.

"Roza is that what you really want? "He asks huskily as he kisses my abdomen.

"Well let me think about it okay "I ask smiling as I trail my hands up and down his back.

"Take your time….." and he continues to kiss my chest just as I hear a knock on the door and we both jump off the bed as if we have been electrocuted, and eyes wide open as I head for my closet to get my robe because there is no way I am putting all my clothes back on. I head for the door as call "who is it?" and motioning Dimitri to get in my bathroom and stay quite.

"It's me…Guardian Alto" says the voice, and now am really panicking because Stan is been really annoying following me around campus like my lapdog. Heading for the door a notice that Dimitri's shirt is still on my computer desk so I grab it and shove it under my pillow, and running to get the door.

"What is it that you want?" I ask as I open the door just enough to see his big face looking pissed as hell.

"Miss. Hathaway I have been informed that you did not attend your class today is that correct?" Folding his arms on his chest trying to look all manly because believe me his not what he seems to be at all.

"Well Stan, are you my mother now? Or couldn't you wait until morning to come tell me about your stupid assumptions because, for you r information I did went to class unlike you who was probably trying to find some way to get me into trouble" I said now pissed, I mean doesn't this students have anything else to do that they only be sniffing around my business.

"I had business to take care of, and for your information I have better things to do" he said now getting all red in the face.

"Oh yeah …like what?" I challenged, I am Rose Hathaway, live my life for challenge.

"That is none of your business missy. Now get out the and let me see why you are not opening the door" he says pushing the door open, while am pushing it closed because there is no way his is opening this door.  
"As much as would love to have a visitor Stan, unfortunately visiting hour are over. Now if you will excuse me I have to get to bed." I say, turning around and shutting the door on his face.

"Rose, open that door and come out her right now." He says, while I just ignore him and head to my bed and lying down waiting for him to leave. Dimitri pokes his head out the bathroom with a frown on his face, coming over to where I was on the bed.  
"Comrade what are we going to do?" I whisper to him, as he lay next to me, and wrap his arms around my waist and lifting me upon his chest.

"I don't know yet Rose but I promise you that everything will be okay" he kisses my forehead." But for now I have to go get some sleep because am taking Alberta's morning shift." I look at him pleading with my eyes, for him to stay.

"Please stay until I fall asleep, love" kissing his neck and running my fingers trough his hair. "Rose you know will not sleep if I stay" he says with a look that says 'I know what you're up to'.

"I swear I will if you stay 'cross my heart hope to die'" I say with a serious facial expression.

"Okay I will stay but no one is dying okay" he kisses my forehead I nod and move form where I was laying on his chest and getting comfortably on my bed.

"Night, Comrade" I said sleepy as he hugs me firmly to him.

"Night Roza" he whispered

"Dimitri… promise me we will find a way to be alone?" And I meant alone no interruptions or late night visits or anything like that. I turn around to face him and pressing my palms to his cheeks then tucking a lose strand of his hair behind his ear and looking into his deep brown eyes waiting for an answer.

"I promise you love, now off to sleep" he murmured kissing my cheeks. I smile in contentment and feel asleep in the arms of my love.

The first thing I notice when I woke up is that Dimitri is not there, so I shut my eyes and tried to get some more sleep since my training session with him does not start for another tow hours or so, I pull my covers over my head and went right back to sleep.

I was having the most beautiful dream when I heard a soft knock on the door, and calling my name , but I had not registered who the voice belong to so I ignored it.

"Rose?" the voice continued and the knowing proceeded, so I grabbed my pillow and covered my head trying to keep the noise out.

_Knock, knock, knock_

"Wake up Rose, I need to talk to you now." said the voice in my head, so now I know who is at the door. Getting up I run my fingers trough my tangled hair and tightened my robe and marched across my room and unlock the door, reveling a very enthusiastic Lissa.

"Good morning Rose" she sings, skipping into my room, well at least someone is in a good mood today.

"Hey Liss." I murmured back, closing the door again behind me.

"So, aren't you going to get ready?" she asked with a big grin on her face.

"Ready for what?"

"Don't tell me your lover boy didn't tell you. We are going to the mall today" she practicality screamed with excitement.

"Hmm… Liss, if you haven't b\notice I just woke up and I would really appreciate if you didn't scream like that" I said as if talking to a kid that is high on sugar. She walks over to my computer desk and picks up my t-shirt and raising a perfect shaped blond eyebrow at me.

"What? I was too tired to put it way" I said heading into the bathroom trying to avoid '_**the talk**_' with her.

"Right, oh look and he left you a note too" she says excided, I go to her and opened my hands as if to say 'hand it over' shaking her head smiling she clears her throat and begins to read;

"it says ' Roza, you looked so peaceful sleeping and I whish I could have stayed with you forever watching you , but I have to go, but I will see you at our morning practice, so don't be late. Love. D.' oh that is so sweet, but why didn't he say anything about going to the mall?" she says with a frown forming on her forehead.

"Liss, maybe he wrote this before he knew." Heading into the bathroom I let the water run cold then hot until I have a tub full of warm water.

"Lissa, If you want me to get ready fast you better go get something to eat and or we are going to be supper late" climbing in the tub dropping my robe and bra an the floor as I do so.

"Sure thing, but don't be late." she replied and a few seconds later I hear the door open and close again. I get ready for a world record on the fastest bath ever taken.

Thank you guys for all your reviews they are all wonderfull and keep it coming

So as some of you might know, am new at this and I didn't now how to update which is why it took me so long to update but I think now I have got the hang of it and will be up dating at least once a week… and due to the fact that graduation is knocking on my door so I have a lot of things to do. but i have chapter 3 ready but i need to do a run through, so it will be up soon(it will be alot longer than this. promise), and if i get alot of reviews it will be sooner.

oh, this is some of the music i was listening to today;

In my head- Jason Derulo

Acording to you- orienty(?)

Bye…lol


End file.
